5 oh Deuce v 5 oh Sink: A Friendly Game
by MiszE506
Summary: What if the war had ended by Christmas? The Band of Brothers 506th Easy Company finally verse the Brothers In Arms 502nd Fox Company in the football game that never happened.


**Summary: What if the war had ended by Christmas? The Band of Brothers 506th Easy Company finally verse the Brothers in Arms 502nd Fox Company in the football game that never happened.**

**

* * *

**

"Holy hell, I can't believe Uncle Sam kept his word!" exclaimed George Luz. "Who knew we'd actually be versing those 5 oh Douches in a football game?"

The day was exciting. As promised, the war had ended by Christmas. Operation Market Garden had been successful as the elements of the 506th and 502nd pushed the Krauts back into Germany after crossing the Rhine rivers in Holland, allowing reinforcement to advance into their country. Now the whole of Easy Company was allowed to play a football game against the whole of Fox Company from the 502nd.

George Luz, Skip Muck, Alex Penkala, Bill Guarnere, Joe Liebgott, and Joe Toye of Easy Company joked around as they walked towards the field where most of their friends talked friendly with the 502nd Fox Company soldiers.

"Well, hell George, I thought you weren't one for sports?" Skip asked next to him. "I bet you'll be tackled before you know it."

"Yeah, I hear Sgt. Hartsock's a monster," Penkala added. "Got into a many bar fights before the war."

Bill Guarnere laughed at this with one of his forced laughs. "Well I doubt those boys have a chance against us."

"Gee, Gonorrhea, don't get your hopes high," Liebgott commented, rolling his eyes.

"Gee, Liebgott, you wana jinx us?" Toye commented, smacking him.

The group laughed at their little talk and quieted down as they neared the 502nd. Captain Dick Winters and Captain Lewis Nixon stood next to a man with black hair and a scar on his forehead and another man with red hair and a scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, here's the last of our football team," Nixon said with a smirk on his face. "Late as usual, huh? Boys, I'd like you to meet Staff Sergeant Matt Baker and Staff Sergeant Red Hartsock."

Each of the men shook their hands and introduced themselves. Each man had a smile on their face but Guarnere's smile was stretched from ear to ear. Shaking Hartsock's hand, he dared to comment on the 502, despite noticing he had half of his ring finger.

"Well, sergeant, I hope we have a friendly game kicking your boys' patookies," he said.

Hartsock's face crinkled into a frown and he seemed like he wanted to punch Guarnere on the spot but before he could do anything, Baker placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You can hurt him on the field, Red," Matt said to the redhead. "A friendly football game, remember?"

"Yeah, I'll see you out there, sergeant," Red said to Guarnere with a devilish smile and a quick wink.

The group of Easy soldiers looked at Bill with a 'see what you get' expression on their faces. But Wild Bill was not afraid and offered to go up against Red as they lined up on the field. It was Easy's ball and they had picked Buck Compton as their quarterback. Everything seemed like it would go fine and hopefully the boys would have their time of fun, except for Doc Roe, Doc Spina, and Doc Gideon who sat on the benches waiting for any injuries that would ensue.

"Blue 42! Blue 42!" Buck yelled out to Easy.

"Hey, Buck, it's a friendly football game, don't need to get technical with the words!" Malarkey shouted from the far right.

Buck scrunched his nose. In front of him Luz's ass was wiggling, waiting to throw the ball to him. He looked over to Guarnere and Red who were having a stare down. He turned over to everyone else on the field. Franky LaRoche and Babe were sweating. Friar was in front of Luz, mocking him with lulzy faces. Sam Corrion ran back and forth, eyes on Talbert. Nixon and Winters conversed with Mac on the sidelines. They winked at him.

"Hut, hut," Buck said slowly. "HIKE!"

"Jeeeeezzzuuuusssssssss, I can't believe I let him get me!"

Guarnere yelled in pain as Doc Roe put ice on his bruised knee. As others in Easy Company, Bill was wrapped with bandages on his forehead and band-aids all over. There were bruises on their arms and legs from being tackled and dog-piled. Fox Company had the same problem but had fewer visitors to Doc Gideon.

"Well, maybe you shouldn' have provoked him, huh Guarnere?" Roe said with his tiny grin on his face. "Lesson learned, eh? Don' underestimate people next time."

"Oh fuck you Doc," Guarnere said to him.


End file.
